


Zom-be Mine

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin and Eliot participate in a Brakebills Zombie Fun Run and take a rest in an abandoned cottage on campus, where they indulge in a little fun of their own.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Zom-be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 24, "Night of the loving dead."

“Remind . . . me . . . again . . . how I let you . . . talk me into this?” Eliot gasped as he and Quentin ran side by side down one of the corridors of the Brakebills hedge maze. Behind them, four zombies shambled after them, moaning and drooling, eager to feast on them. 

“Because there’s going to be . . . wine and . . . good refreshments at the finish line! Whoa!” He ducked and took Eliot’s arm, turning him sharply as two more volunteer zombies came around the corner. Dean Fogg had helped them with illusion magic for the Brakebills Zombie Fun Run, (proceeds to upgrade the different group cottages,) and the zombies, mostly older students and a few good-humored professors, really did look gruesome. 

“Which way?” Eliot asked, trying to catch his breath, and Quentin nodded to a nearby exit. 

“Follow me, and you really should cut back on that cigarette habit.” 

“Thank you,  _ mother _ !” Eliot snapped as he followed, but the wheeze afterward made Quentin’s point for him. Quentin ducked out of the maze and crossed onto a puddle-strewn path; that morning’s rain had only moved off about an hour ago. 

“Look!’ Quentin said, tugging on Eliot’s hand. “There’s the nature kids cottage.” He pushed his damp hair back. “The one they used before they built their secret treehouse.” 

“So?” 

“So we can take a break in there and rejoin the run when we’re ready.” 

Eliot nodded and patted his partner on the shoulder. 

“Brilliant boy!” He praised, and they veered off the path to approach the cottage. It sat mostly untouched and Eliot used a minor manipulation spell to jimmy open a window. He climbed in and then helped Quentin through, half-catching him as he stumbled in. 

White drops cloths shrouded most of the cottage furniture and a layer of dust shrouded everything else. The air was cold and carried a stale odor that buildings seemed to take on when people stopped inhabiting them. 

“Not too exciting, is it?” Eliot asked as he went to the window and moved aside a dusty flower-print curtain, only to drop it back into place as two zombies passed by. Quentin tugged the drop cloth off a beige couch with gold and tan leaves embossed into the fabric as he admired how Eliot’s jogging pants--black with purple piping--showed off his long legs and clung to his ass. Quentin felt dumpy in comparison as he glanced down at his shapeless grey sweat pants, the fitted ankles spattered with mud. 

“Don’t tell me you’re worried about how you look.” 

Quentin looked up to see Eliot watching him and felt his cheeks grow warm. 

“Maybe. Look at you . . . your hair isn’t even out of place.” 

“ _ Oooooh _ , it’s the fashion zombies! They’re coming to _ get _ you, Quentin!” Eliot warbled and wiggled his fingers at the younger man and then pounced, taking them both down to the secondhand couch. “Brains, brains!” He lowered his head to nibble Quentin’s neck and Quentin squirmed, laughing and slapping at Eliot’s shoulders. 

“They’ll hear you!” 

“Or maybe they’ll hear you when I do this . . .” Eliot wriggled downward, pulled Quentin’s sweats and boxers down, and kissed the head of his cock. Quentin tried to pull away. 

“El don’t, I’m all sweaty!” 

“Are you? You taste just fine to me. Delicious, actually!” He lapped at the head of Quentin’s cock, which was starting to flex and stiffen. Quentin groaned and tugged at Eliot in a way that let him know exactly what his partner wanted. He stood, skimmed off his pants and boxers, and reverse-climbed up on the couch again to suck Quentin’s dick while Quentin licked his nuts and perineum. 

“Fuck Q, yes . . .” Eliot groaned before swallowing his lover’s cock, deep throating him and bobbing his head, dark curls moving in time with his ministrations. He longed for the day when Quentin got bold enough to rim him, but he had barely ventured into oral territory yet and Eliot didn’t want to push him. He loved giving head though, especially to a partner as eager as Quentin. The younger man was already tensing, and Eliot stiffened his tongue so it ran along the underside of Quentin’s erection. Quentin made a small, muffled sound and his hips bucked. Eliot’s own erection leaked against Quentin’s sweatshirt and Quentin managed to get a hand around it. Eliot sighed and sucked on his partner like he was a particularly tasty lollipop. Quentin’s answering moan vibrated against Eliot’s scrotum and then he was sucking and swallowing as Quentin came, his thighs trembling, his hips bucking. 

Eliot barely had time to raise his head and then Quentin was pulling at him. Eliot turned over and spread his legs as Quentin went after him, lapping and kissing and sucking without finesse but with an eagerness Eliot enjoyed. He tugged on Quentin’s tawny hair as he took in the beautiful sight of his young lover’s mouth full of cock. He pulled back and aimed for Quentin’s neck as he started to come, but some of his jizz splashed against Quentin’s chin. 

“Oh!’ Eliot gasped. “Oh shit Q, I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t be.” Quentin wiped it away with the back of one hand. “I’m not.” 

“Getting to be quite the minx, aren’t we!” Eliot smiled as they reclined on the couch together. Quentin rested his head on Eliot’s chest and each of them was asleep ten minutes later. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Where the hell have you two been? The run ended forty minutes ago!” 

Eliot glanced at Quentin as they reached the finish line of the Fun Run to encounter Margo’s annoyed stare. She put her hands on her hips and then shook her head. 

“You _didn't_. Oh my God, you two are insatiable!" 

Eliot watched a zombie pass by, a glass of Pinot in one hand, and he shrugged as he put an arm around Quentin’s waist. 

“Well Bambi, when the zombies want brains, the only way to survive is to think with your dick.” 

THE END 


End file.
